Cantos de entrega y amor
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: El aroma de petricor y las páginas de un viejo libro es como percibe a Georgi, Milla respira contenida cada cierto tiempo cuando está junto a su omega compañero. Es solamente que su esencia trae sus mejores recuerdos, Georgi Popovich huele al calor de su hogar.


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. La imagen pertenece twitter-arroba-VIC _hip _so_cute (sin espacios). htpps (:) t(punto)co(/) Oot8dBMH6Y. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están representadas por números romanos y a su vez están marcada por numeración romana en minúsculas (i.) que representan saltos de tiempo en una misma escena y que la conforman

Los _pensamientos_ están marcados por cursivas. La escena III es un flashback, al igual que algunos diálogos, aquellos escritos " _entre comillas y cursivas_ ".

 **Contextualización:** AU! Omegaverse siguiendo la línea original.

 **Advertencias:** PWP, medio angst, ligero tinte de Omegaverse. Huecos argumentales. Literatura rosa… posible OoC.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **Cantos de entrega y amor**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

—Milla…

El suspiro de Georgi le roba el aliento, apenas escaso, por el aroma a estro en la habitación. Un gruñido vibra dentro de su pecho de anticipación.

—Alfa, por favor...

—Georgi… —Le llama con aplomo.

—¿Sí, Alfa?—. Su omega se remueve entre las sábanas del nido, restregando su nariz entre su chaqueta del equipo de la Federación Rusa. Sus piernas se mueven con la insistencia de unas manos que lo toquen y su centro se humedece por la visión de Milla parada frente a él. La está llamando con todo lo que tiene, sus feromonas vueltas locas, sabe cuanto ama su aroma.

La mano de ella recorre lo largo de su pantorrilla ligeramente abierta a su toque, el cuerpo entero se estremece por su gesto. La intensidad de sus ojos azules le advierten lo cerca que está de terminar con la cordura en ella, aunque a Georgi le parezca tan atractiva la idea, no puede tentar a su suerte. El calor de su celo apenas empieza y en esos instantes el ama ser atendido por las manos firmes y sus besos sensuales antes de perderse en la complacencia de su celo para el gusto de ambos. No está listo para la rudeza que Milla puede darle en forma de placer. Así se deja hacer. Expone su cuerpo y extiende la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su cuello en símbolo de sumisión.

—Eso es, querido, ya estoy aquí, deja que Alfa se encargue de ti—. Y él gorjea instintivo mientras su cuerpo en respuesta se afloja y relaja en la cama.

Milla toma su pierna y la extiende a su cuerpo, besa la pantorrilla mientras traza un camino con sus dientes hasta detrás de su rodilla, uno de los puntos débiles de su omega. Sonríe contra la piel ante el grito apenas contenido del otro. Succiona con fuerza la piel de sus muslos, adora la tersura y la firmeza de estos, trabajo logrado por su rutina de deportista. Siente con su lengua la piel de Georgi enchinarse, sabe que ama verlo marcado hasta el cansancio. Adora ver esos morados convertirse en un dilema para su dramático chico y encontrarlo acariciándose inconsciente entre suspiro y suspiro cuando toma su baño nocturno.

Con fuerza respira el concentrado olor a almizcle procedente de la entrepierna de Georgi. Su miembro erecto ante sus caricias y su estro. Extasiada se recrea enterrando la nariz en una caricia por su pubis, a su campo de visión llega la mano del omega arañando su vientre por las sensaciones. Milla suelta un siseo en advertencia. Georgi se detiene al instante, tensando su cuerpo en respuesta, con la mirada baja y la cabeza expuesta a un costado.

Aspira con calma, es en esos momentos cuando odia con toda su alma a Anya. Esa asquerosa beta que nunca mereció el cariño de su sensible Georgi. Anya que castigaba a su omega por la reacción instintiva en el cuerpo de su pareja. Ella que lo obligaba a recurrir a la autolesión para acallar el placer.

—Shh, shh. —Besa con mimo las marcas dejadas, Georgi suelta un siseo incómodo. Milla acaricia los alrededores con cuidado. Espera hasta que su compañero suspire y se relaje. —Eso es, Georgi, estás conmigo. Respira con calma—. Alfa lo envuelve en un capullo de olor, su aroma en busca de aliviarlo. —Cariño, muestra tus manos. —Calma en su tono, cariño en su expresión. —Está bien, Georgi.

Con renuncia su omega extiende las manos para ella. Milla las sostiene con cuidado entre las suyas. Deja un beso en cada dedo lentamente, en silencio, adorando lo largo de sus falanges. Busca los orbes de Georgi, un tono más azul que los propios, no pierden de vista sus movimientos. El miedo siendo reemplazado por la satisfacción de su omega al ser cuidado. Con una ligera sonrisa entrelaza sus dedos con los otros. —Tu placer es mi satisfacción, tu dolor es mi sufrimiento; extiende tus manos y las mías siempre te sostendrán.

Los ojos de Georgi se cristalizan apenas sosteniendo las lágrimas dentro. Ahí están, nuevamente con Milla cuidando de él, con esmero y dedicación apagando las penas que le afligen. El omega en su interior ronroneando complacido y muy dispuesto a entregarse por completo a esa Alfa encima de su cuerpo, rogando por ser suyo. Con un ligero cabeceo asiente al tiempo que da un apretón al agarre.

Milla suelta sus manos y las de Georgi caen inertes en su estómago donde reposan sin doble intención. Besa la mata de vellos a su alcance antes de tomar la semi erección, en un desliz de mano acaricia la extensión provocando una exhalación en su dueño. Sonríe traviesa relamiéndose los labios antes de sorber la piel de uno de los testículos a su alcance. Las piernas se abren más en busca de brindarle más espacio y ella se acomoda en medio de estas disfrutando de la vista.

Georgi con el rostro contraído del placer, lágrimas escurriendo de las comisuras de sus ojos y el dorso de la mano derecha cubriendo sus labios en un intento de ser menos sonoro. Sopla la punta de la erección haciendo soltar un gran gemido a consecuencia. Ella contiene una risita ante el gesto innecesario de cubrir su boca. Lo deja ser, disfrutando de la visión.

Con renovados ánimos, sobre sus rodillas toma las caderas de Georgi con firmeza y las atrae a su rostro, aprovechando la flexibilidad del patinador. Ni lenta ni perezosa su boca da una succión al centro del omega. Georgi se retuerce en un espasmo de placer que hace a su cuerpo doblarse aún más. Milla vuelve a succionar alternando con su lengua el saborear la lubricación producida.

ii

—Alfa, por favor... —Ruega, aferrado a los cabellos rojizos enterrados en su cuello, con la boca de Milla mordiendo, chupando y besando haciendo un recorrido hasta su clavícula. —Milla...

—Me tienes lista, Georgi.

—Dentro, en mí. —Balbucea como puede ante el arrastre de esos labios haciendo mella en su cordura. Con una mano en su erección y otra aún en él, jugueteando.

—Buen chico—. Musita Milla entre sus labios antes de robarle el aire en un beso.

Contraer los dedos de sus pies ante el calambre eléctrico que recorre su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos por el estallido de placer que lo embarga por completo, es tan natural como sus paredes contraerse al ser llenado al fin.

—Oh, Dios, Sí—. Gime sin control ante el primer movimiento, Mila lo calla con otro beso que apenas le deja respirar.

Chapoteo de caderas en busca de más fricción, gemidos saliendo de sus gargantas cada vez más roncas, escalofríos poniendo sus pieles más sensibles a los roces de la piel ajena. Respiran el olor del sexo y sus fluidos mientras saborean lo salado de su transpiración. Huele a las gotas de lluvia convertidas en tormenta, a la fuerte madera del roble y su frescura. Se prueban, se besan. Muerden todo a su alcance y amasan los músculos ajenos. Se sostienen ambos navegando en la ambrosía brindada del otro. Agonizan en su camino al éxtasis, el primero de un ciclo que empieza ya.

Caliente todo quema, su respiración, los labios. Lame con ganas los senos de Milla, ahogando a cada tanto un sonoro sollozo por los fuertes embates en su interior. Candante Alfa que gime sin restricción, ahogando a su omega de satisfacción.

La cúspide los persigue y ellos la buscan con movimientos frenéticos. Afuera-adentro, afuera-adentro. Una vez, otra y de nuevo muchas más.

Mordidas por todo el cuerpo, el Alfa en su instinto primario de marcarlo y mostrar la dominación, sentir plenamente suyo al otro, a ese omega que, por los rincones, todavía llora de anhelo por una beta, una sádica perra que solo lo utilizó y abandonó. Hace sangrar su propio brazo, con saña, furiosa, emocional como nunca, luchando con su instinto y esa necesidad interior de reclamar a Georgi.

Las tibias gotas atraen la atención de Georgi, ante las embestidas. Olor ocre se impregna entre sus respiros, abre los ojos y enfoca su atención. Hilos de sangre recorren el brazo que la sostiene, una mordida como estampa al ladear su cabeza, las marcas de Milla se aprecian dolorosas, irritadas y punzantes. Es un tatuaje de lealtad y fortaleza. Hermoso, le roba el aliento que retiene de un fuerte respiro. Gorjea primitivo, naciendo desde su interior como respuesta a una necesidad de la que no es consciente y no llega a comprender. Hay una entrega en tal acto que excede todo lo presentado a él. Guiado por el cúmulo de sentimientos posa su mano en el antebrazo lastimado, con un movimiento de cabeza deposita sus labios suavemente en la mordida a su alcance. Besa, bebé del elixir, lame en busca del confort ajeno. Dedica toda su atención al brazo, y de reojo la observa directo a sus ojos, comunica con lo que tiene lo agradecido, lo amado y realizado de su omega. Desea que ella también lo sienta, esa emoción que reverbera muy dentro suyo y nunca antes había sentido, hacerla partícipe de esa felicidad mezclada con goce. Ligera sensación de vacío, euforia, éxtasis.

—Milla… Milla… Milla. —Llama, entre suspiros contrayéndose en espasmos ante las estocadas sin descanso proporcionadas. Besa, susurra y da todo de sí sin soltar el brazo de ella, sabe que está ejerciendo presión en su punto de apoyo pero no la dejara ir, no está dispuesto a hacerlo. —Hazlo.

Excelsa mujer arriba de él, Georgi lo siente, con ella nada le faltara, es una Alfa, y sin embargo, su igual. Reprimiendo sus instintos para entregarle su placer, cuidar de su cuerpo, antes de entregarse al desenfreno porque es así como le gusta ser tratado ante los primeros síntomas del celo. Su cuerpo atlético, esbelto, esos brazos a sus costados que lo cubren al completo poseen la fuerza suficiente para hacer de él lo que desee, los mismos que han cargado a Yura en más de una ocasión. Sus pechos siguiendo el vaivén de sus cuerpos en un hipnótico movimiento, seduciendo su visión robando su cordura un poco más, ese torso al que nunca teme refugiarse y llorar. Toda ella como el sol con sus rizos de fuego, ahora ya amasados por sus manos. Ojos como el mar, fuerte, bravo más calmo también.

Su _milagro_.

—Gosha.

Llega el momento de inflexión.

 _Oh-dios-oh-dios-oh-dioses_. Luces blancas destellan dentro de sus párpados. _Ahí, ahí, por todos-los-cielos-ahí_. _Más por favor, más_ , es todo cuanto puede pensar, y no sabe si escapa de su boca, ante el acierto de Milla dentro de su cuerpo. Dentro, muy dentro de él, viene y va, aprieta sus esfínteres sin querer soltar ese placer. No la suelta, se acompasa a ella. Están tan cerca, lo tiene presente en las contracciones de sus cuerpos.

Milla atrapa los labios hinchados de Georgi, en un beso desenfrenado. La pasión consumiendo sus mentes. Lenguas danzan, pelean, se mueven en busca de ese clímax, beben de sus labios todo sonido, se saborean cuanto pueden antes de perder la respiración y volver a comenzar, en ese ciclo que persiguen y a la vez son renuentes de dejar ir.

Se mueven el uno al otro, más allá de la conciencia alcanzando el placer, oh sí. Gemidos, en sus oídos. El ruido de sus caderas ebullendo todo, con firmeza. Enloquecen, con la sangre quemando sus venas, un acto instintivo que todo lo cambia.

Solloza, con lágrimas brotando, el sentimiento de plenitud con el nudo dado, sus paredes vibrando. Lleno, todo él. Toma una bocanada de aire y respira, trata de hacerlo, mientras tiembla, gime y los espasmos lo sacuden.

— Gosha, mi hermoso, Gosha—. El peso uniforme de Milla arriba de él. Su calor reconfortante. Ese aroma concentrado a sexo combinado con sus esencias. Suspira, inhala y respira como puede ante los besos y ligeras mordidas en su cuello, en su glándula omega.

Ella lo adora, con sus labios recorriendo caminos ya marcados, sus dedos haciendo cosquillas en su ya sensible piel. Se eriza, cuando toca las marcas dibujadas por su quijada y sus palmas. Lo ama en la justa medida entre el mimo y el travieso candor de la lujuria.

Y él se dispone a ella, solamente ante Milla.

II

* * *

Milla camina entre los pasillos del gimnasio con firmeza y su andar agraciado. Sus rizos se sacuden ante sus contoneos. Orgullosa de esas esencias combinadas del celo compartido. Yuri suelta un bufido ante tan despampanante acto que al terminar se sustituye por una ligera sonrisa. Porque aún recuerda aquel primer verano, después de su incorporación a la pista a petición de Victor, donde su curiosidad de puberto solo le trajo estrés y azoro.

" _Es verano y la temperatura en la pista ya caldea sus cuerpos, llenando a todos de energías y un caluroso bochorno. Yuri resopla incómodo, las esencias de todos se combinan junto a su transpiración, estornuda odiando a los adultos a su alrededor y sus instintos alocados. Extrañando así aquella vieja pista en su natal Moscú. Suspira y de pronto se ruboriza sin saber porqué. Victor unos metros atrás se burla de él con la mirada mientras esboza esa sonrisa estúpida y deforme en sus labios de corazón. Voltea a observar a Milla unos metros atrás. La bulla de Victor lo persigue…_

 _Con su orgullo latente y la curiosidad aumentando, se desliza hacia Nikiforov. Lo desafía con su postura, los ojos azules multicolor brillan un instante, como la vez que lo conoció._

— _¿Milla y Georgi…? —los cabellos platinados se mueven ante la negación._

 _Y él observa a Milla con cautela, toda una Alfa. Suspirando, con el cansancio en el cuerpo conservando la entereza en la pista. Un aura distante la acompaña._

— _Por qué huele tanto a Georgi…_

— _Porque los adultos somos más complicados, pequeño Yurachka._

 _En respuesta suelta un gruñido_ ".

Sí, aún son complicados pero él espera que ahora sean más felices.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

La idea de Alfa!Milla y Omega!Georgi lleva muchísimo en mi cabeza, fuera del posible interés que Milla presenta por el patinaje de Otabek, a Milla la veo como potencial pareja de su compatriota ruso. Son tan geniales juntos… son muy adorables en mis pensamientos.

Georgi y su dramatismo, muy histriónico con una fuerte y divertida Milla, a mi parecer se complementan. No sé, creo que esta puede ser una serie de drabbles, aunque en un inicio nació para ser un OS muy largo.

Quiero compartir con ustedes este fragmento. Con la esperanza de que esta pareja vea la luz en muchos otros escritos por el fandom… si ustedes conocen más son libres de recomendarlas.

Sin más, saludos.

P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

P. D. 2: En el OS esto hubiese sido una reminiscencia durante el embarazo de Georgi…

Y la escena de Yura sería una plática más dramática entre este y Milla.


End file.
